


Instagram husband

by mythical_michelle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bickering, Friendship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Rhett's layers, very brief mention of the wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_michelle/pseuds/mythical_michelle
Summary: Just an old married couple's small bickering in NYC.





	Instagram husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheGreyHenley's charity drabble challenge for the SPLC! It got a liiitle bit longer than 100 words but I hope you'll accept this. Also, huge thanks to my friend Sarah @heatgeneratingtechniques for beta reading this thing and making some much needed changes. Enjoy! :)

“Another photo?” Link couldn’t help the slight annoyance in his voice.

“Come on man, when was the last time we were in New York?” Rhett said defensively.

“Hmm, let me think. A few months ago?”

“I mean on vaca- you know what I mean, you jerk.”  Rhett immediately regretted the last word at Link’s disapproving look.

“Come on, last one. And make sure that fountain’s in the shot. And the part of the sky between those two trees.”

Link sighed deeply and opened the camera app on his phone for what felt like the hundredth time today. The battery of Rhett’s phone had died a long time ago.

“Guess I’ve become an instagram husband now,” he complained while trying to get everything Rhett wanted in the picture. “Did I show you that video?”

“ _ I _ showed it to you, man,” Rhett responded, already posing for the picture. He was trying to maintain his signature facial expression, the one he always made in photos. A barely noticeable smirk appeared on his face. “Do you wanna say that you’re my husband now?”

Link concentrated all his efforts on stopping the blush that threatened to creep up his face.

“Quit it, man. Let’s get this over with and go get the girls, they must be waiting for us already.”

They had spent the entire afternoon in Central Park and were supposed to pick up their wives from the nearby mall. But now they were running late, since they had spent a significant part of their time looking for the best places to take a picture. Rhett had stopped at least three strangers to photograph the two of them, and it was starting to get on his best friend’s nerves. After finally capturing the perfect shot, they headed out to the mall.

“And you should get a selfie stick or something,” Link continued his rant.

“Oh yeah, I was thinking about that!”, Rhett teased, looking at his friend’s face for a reaction. “I’ve also been looking for a good professional camera and lenses. This could be my new thing!”

Hearing these words, Link rolled his eyes in mild exasperation and pretended to walk away in mock annoyance. Rhett put a hand on his chest and threw his head back in a hearty laugh, melting all of his friend’s previous irritability away. The two guys kept walking closely together, forearms almost brushing, their long shadows merging with each other and the shadows of the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on my experiences with my own BFF and inspired by Rhett's love for selfies. Also, here's the video "Instagram Husband" they referenced: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFzKi-o4rHw. Thank you so much for reading, that's my second time writing anything, so if you like it, let me know if I should try to write more! :)


End file.
